bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Synchronsprecher
Das Dialogbuch und die Dialogregie für "The Big Bang Theory" führte Stefan Ludwig. Rainer Brandt und sein BrandtFilm-Tonstudio, kombiniert mit vielen namenhaften Synchronsprechern, sind über die Jahrzehnte für unzählige unvergessene Synchronfassungen verantwortlich, die ausländischen Spielfilmen (Feature Film) und TV-Serien einen markanten deutschen Ton gegeben haben. Ozan Ünal/ Leonard Hofstadter thumb|Ozan ÜnalOzan Ünal geboren am 16. Oktober 1980 in Berlin, ein deutschsprachiger Synchronsprecher türkischer Herkunft, und Hörspielsprecher. Er wohnt in Berlin . Schon während seiner Schulzeit begann er 1990 als Synchronsprecher zu arbeiten. Mittlerweile leiht er unter anderem Emile Hirsch, Kevin Zegers, Sam Huntington und Ian Somerhalder seine Stimme. In vielen Fernsehserien spricht er die männliche Hauptrolle wie in One Tree Hill, in Merlin – Die neuen Abenteuer, in Brothers & Sisters, in The Big Bang Theory und in Vampire Diaries. Ünals Stimme kennt man auch aus Werbesendungen und Hörspielen wie beispielsweise Der Pagemaster, Susi und Strolch, In einem Land vor unserer Zeit (Folge 2) und Gabriel Burns' Ohne Bewusstsein. Sonja Spuhl/ Penny thumb|left|231px Sonja Spuhl (geb. Scherff) ist eine deutsche Synchronsprecherin. Sie wurde am 20. Oktober 1977 in Berlin geboren. Sonja Scherff ist seit 1991 als Synchronsprecherin tätig. Ihre Schwester Viola Scherff war ebenfalls im Synchrongeschäft tätig. Beide sprachen auch schon als Kinder bzw. Teenies in Hörspielen wie Benjamin Blümchen. Bereits im Alter von 10 Jahren nahm sie an Gesangsaufnahmen des "Berliner Gesangs-Ensembles" teil. Zwei Jahre später übernahm sie auch Sprechrollen bei einigen Hörspielaufnahmen des SFB und im Jahr 1990 bekam sie ihre erste Synchronrolle angeboten. Seit 1997 ist sie hauptberuflich als Synchronsprecherin tätig. Sonja Spuhl lebt in Berlin und hat zwei Töchter. Yvonne Strahowski wird ebenfalls von ihr gesprochen. Ebenfalls spricht sie die Deutsche Stimme von Beth Behrs in deren Rolle als Caroline Channing in der Serie 2 Broke Girls. Gerrit Schmidt-Foß/ Sheldon Cooper thumb|300px Gerrit Schmidt-Foß ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher, Dialogbuchautor und Dialogregisseur. Er wurde am 15. September 1975 in Berlin geboren. Gerrit Schmidt-Foß ist der Bruder von Dennis und Florian Schmidt-Foß und begann schon als Kind mit der Schauspielerei. Er spielte unter anderem den Sohn Dieter Lohse in Loriots Pappa ante Portas. Er war auch als Fabian Frosch in der ZDF-Fernsehserie Unser Lehrer Doktor Specht in einer Schülerrolle zu sehen. Ferner wirkte er in der Kinder- und Jugendserie Ravioli als Pepe Düwel mit. Außerdem lieh er dem Musikprojekt E Nomine seine Stimme. Schmidt-Foß ist ein vielbeschäftigter Synchronsprecher. Er gilt als Standardsprecher für Leonardo DiCaprio, den er in fast allen Filmen sprach. 2003 war er Kandidat in der von Christian Clerici moderierten Fernsehsendung „Die Quiz Show“ und erspielte dort einen ansehnlichen Geldgewinn. 1998 wurde er mit dem Preis „Goldene Leinwand“ ausgezeichnet. 2011 wurde er mit dem Publikumspreis „Die Silhouette“ für seine Synchronarbeit als Sprecher von Leonardo DiCaprio ausgezeichnet. Sebastian Schulz/ Howard Wolowitz thumb|258px|Howards Synchronsprecher (l) und rechts Gerrit Schmidt-Foss Sebastian Schulz ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher. Er wurde 1977 in Rostock geboren. Er arbeitet seit 1986 als Synchronsprecher und kam durch seine Mutter mit dieser Tätigkeit in Kontakt. Seine erste Sprechrolle war die des „Timmy“ in der Serie Lassie. Er sprach verschiedene Charaktere in diversen Animeserien, aber auch reale Personen, so zum Beispiel Sean O'Neal in der Serie Clarissa. Er ist außerdem als Sprecher in diversen MTV-Entertainment-Shows zu hören, ferner ist er auch als Hörspielsprecher aktiv. Neben der Tätigkeit als Synchronsprecher war er auch schon als Synchronregisseur und Dialogbuch-Autor tätig. Diana Borgwardt/ Leslie Winkle thumb|left|98px Diana Simone Borgwardt ist eine deutsche Synchronsprecherin. Sie wurde am 22. März 1966 in Berlin geboren. Sie war in Filmen und Serien wie Lady Oscar, Kleine Prinzessin, Dragon Ball Z, Aladdin und in Girlfriends zu hören. Rajvinder Singh/ Rajesh Koothrappali thumb Rajvinder Singh ist ein deutschsprachiger Autor und Synchronsprecher indischer Herkunft, der in Berlin lebt. Er wurde am 4. Januar 1956 in Kapurthala, Punjab geboren. Rajvinder Singh entschied sich im Alter von 11 Jahren dem Schreiben zu widmen. Singh entstammt einer wohlsituierten Familie aus dem indischen Punjab. Sein Vater warf ihn im Alter von 16 Jahren aus dem Haus, weil er anstatt eines Medizinstudiums den Weg des Autors einschlagen wollte. Er wohnte im Studentenwohnheim, arbeitete zunächst Nachts in einer Viehfutterfabrik. Später, mit Hilfe eines Professors, übersetzte er russische Bücher aus dem Englischen ins Punjabi und finanzierte so sein Studium. Er wurde studentischer Führer und setzte sich für Unterpriviligierte ein. 1972-1991 hatte er keinerlei Kontakt zu seinem Vater. Seitdem bezeichnet er das Verhältnis zu ihm als eine "alternde Freundschaft". Sein wirkliches Geburtsdatum ist der 4. Januar 1956. Der Vater meldete ihn aber mit dem Geburtsdatum 10. Oktober 1953 an, machte ihn älter, damit er früher in die Schule kommt. Seitdem besitzt Singh zwei Geburtstage. Nach verschiedenen Stationen in Europa lebt Singh seit 1981 in Berlin. Er ist verheiratet mit der indischen Malerin Jyotika Sehgal. Er ist Mitglied des PEN-Clubs und setzt sich hier stark für die Arbeit des Writers-in-Prison-Committee ein. Er spricht neben Deutsch und Holländisch auch Punjabi, Hindi, Urdu, Englisch, sowie viele indische Dialekte. Bianca Krahl/ Amy Farrah Fowler thumb|116pxBianca Krahl ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin, Synchronregisseurin und Dialogbuchautorin. Sie wurde 1973 geboren. Schon in jungen Jahren stand Bianca Krahl vor der Kamera. 1988 konnte man sie beispielsweise in der Fernsehserie Fest im Sattel an der Seite von Hans Clarin sehen. In manchen Nachbearbeitungen hatte sie sich selbst zu synchronisieren, aber auch andere Sprechrollen übernahm sie bereits während ihrer Schulzeit. Nach einiger Zeit favorisierte sie die Arbeit im Synchronbereich und lehnte weitere Rollenangebote in Fernsehsoaps ab. Anita Hopt/ Bernadette Rostenkowski thumb|left|78pxAnita Marietta Hopt wurde 1981 in Rotenburg an der Fulda geboren und ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, Sängerin, Hörbuch- und Synchronsprecherin, die in der Serie The Big Bang Theory die Rolle der Bernadette Rostenkowski spricht. Sie spricht Deutsch, Englisch (neutral, Mid Atlantic), Französisch, Portugiesisch und Spanisch (Kastilianisch). Matti Klemm/ Kurt thumb|left|176px Matti Klemm'''ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher. Der 1975 in Leipzig geborene und seit 1997 als freier Sprecher arbeitende Klemm ist einem breiten Publikum als fest etablierte Stimme der ARD Sportschau bekannt. Dort spricht er das „Tor der Woche“ und andere Sportevents. Der Wahlberliner arbeitet auch als Synchronsprecher. So sprach er den „Therone“ in Blacksnake Moan, „André“ in Der Poet oder „Josef“ in Bad Boys II. Im TV-Bereich ist er „Ben“ aus Queer as Folk oder „Dokey“ aus The Black Donnellys. Zu Klemms Repertoire gehören literarische Lesungen ebenso wie das Sprechen von Hörbüchern. Uwe Jellinek/ Dr. Eric Gablehauser thumb|166px '''Uwe Jellinek (* 1953) ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler. Der gelernte Binnenschiffer begann 1977 seine dreijährige Schauspielausbildung an der Staatlichen Schauspielschule Berlin und wirkte in der Folgezeit u. a. als Darsteller am Theater der Stadt Schwedt mit, gefolgt von Gastspielen an verschiedenen Bühnen und Spielstätten. Parallel dazu startete er Anfang der 1980er Jahre auch eine Karriere als Film- und Fernsehschauspieler für die ostdeutsche Filmproduktionsgesellschaft DEFA sowie für das Fernsehen der DDR. In einer größeren Nebenrolle, die des eher unbeholfenen Soldaten Hunter, wirkte Jellinek in Konrad Petzolds Indianerfilm Der Scout mit. Weitere Film und Fernsehaufgaben schlossen sich an. Auch nach der Wende konnte er seine Karriere fortsetzen und spielte in Episoden- und Hauptrollen in Kino- und Fernsehfilmen mit, wie beispielsweise Wolffs Revier, HeliCops – Einsatz über Berlin oder Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei. Sabine Arnhold/ Mary Cooper thumb|193px Sabine Arnhold ist eine deutsche Synchron- und Hörspielsprecherin. Sie wurde am 27. März 1960 in Woltersdorf bei Berlin geboren. Ihre Schauspielausbildung machte Sabine Arnhold an der Theaterhochschule „Hans Otto“ in Leipzig und absolvierte im Jahr 1984. Danach trat sie in verschiedenen Theater auf, wie beispielsweise auf der Bühne in der Stadt Magdeburg, im Hans-Otto Theater Potsdam und im Alten Schauspielhaus Stuttgart. Für öffentliche Rundfunkanstalten wie ARTE, ZDF, RBB, SWR und WDR sprach sie die Off-Stimme zu Literatur-, Dokumentations- und Featuresendungen, weiterhin ist sie in vielen Funk- und Fernsehwerbespots zu hören. Außerdem wirkte sie in bekannten Hörspielen wie Bibi Blocksberg, Alsterdetektive, der Edgar Allan Poe–Reihe, der Gruselkabinett-Reihe und Anne in Avonlea mit. Derzeit ist sie weitestgehend als Synchronsprecherin tätig und lebt in Berlin, aber sie beteiligte sich auch an Produktionen in Hamburg, Köln und München. Sabine Arnhold war jahrelang die Standardstimme der Walt-Disney-Zeichentrickfigur Daisy Duck. Sie wurde auch bekannt als Julie Cooper-Nichol aus der Familienserie O.C. California, die von der Schauspielerin Melinda Clarke gespielt wurde. Derzeit spricht sie Cheryl Hines in der Sitcom Lass es, Larry!, in 30 Rock synchronisiert sie Tina Fey und in der Krankenhausserie Dr. House ist sie als Dr. Lisa Cuddy (Lisa Edelstein) zu hören. In den beiden zuletzt genannten Produktionen arbeitet sie jeweils an der Seite von K. Dieter Klebsch, der den männlichen Hauptrollen die deutsche Stimme verleiht. Sonja Deutsch/ Mrs. Wolowitz thumb|left|74px Sonja Deutsch ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin. Sie wurde 1937 als Sonja Stokowy geboren. Sonja Deutsch ließ sich am Lacknerstudio in Berlin zur Schauspielerin ausbilden. Von 1962 bis 1976 spielte sie Theater in Erfurt, Brandenburg und Potsdam. Seit Mitte der 1980er Jahre ist sie auch als Synchronsprecherin und Erzählerin im Bereich Film, Fernsehen und Hörspiel tätig. Kamal Roy/ Dr. V.M. Koothrappali thumb|left|58px Kamal Roy hat ein abgeschlossenes Studium in Indien. Er war angestellt als Pilot der indischen Luftwaffe und Pharmareferent bei Sandoz. Seit 1978 ist er Verwaltungsangestellter im Landesamt für Gesundheit und Soziales. Er synchronisiert vor allem Hollywood-Produktionen und seit zwei Jahren auch indische Filme. Mitali Roy/ Mrs. Koothrappali thumb|61px Mitali Roy hat ein abgeschlossenes Studium in Indien und ist Lehrerin an der Nelson Mandela Europaschule. Sie synchronisiert überwiegend Hollywood- Produktionen und seit zwei Jahren auch indische Filme. Christian Gaul/ Barry Kripke thumb|62px Christian Gaul machte sein Diplom an der Hochschule für Musik und darstellende Kunst am Mozarteum in Salzburg. Er spielte unter anderem am Theater in Münster, an der Deutschen Oper in Berlin, an der Freien Volksbühne Berlin und bei den Salzburger Festspielen. Bernhard Völger/ Stuart thumb Bernhard Völger ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher, Dialogbuchautor- und Dialogregisseur. Er wurde 1961 in Berlin geboren. Bernhard Völger ist bereits seit mehreren Jahren als Synchronsprecher tätig. Zu seinen ersten Rollen gehörten die des Azdak aus Stargate – Kommando SG-1 und die des Avatar Gamma aus Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen. Er etablierte sich mittlerweile als gut besetzter Sprecher, so kann man ihn in Cartoons wie Camp Lazlo und Katzekratz hören, aber auch in Blockbustern, beispielsweise in der Spider-Man Trilogie als Hoffman und in WALL·E als Roboter M-O, aber auch in den Filmen zur Erfolgsserie Detektiv Conan übernahm er Rollen. Völger ist zudem die Standardstimme der US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Ted Raimi, Marlon Wayans und Spike Jonze. Außerdem lieh er Jamel Debbouze sowie Naoki Tatsuta seine Stimme in mehreren Filmen. In Deutschland ist Völger vor allem durch die Synchronisation mehrerer Animes bekannt. In der Komödie Zombie-Loan sprach er Cho, in der Shōnen-Serie Dragonball Z Oolong und in der Seinen-Action-Serie Black Lagoon synchronisierte er Chin. In Crayon Shin-chan passte Völger seine Stimme der seines vorgegebenen Charakters an, so klang der Grundschüler Cosmo altersgerecht. Seit 2010 leiht er dem Butler Sebastian Michaelis aus Black Butler seine Stimme. Das Dialogbuch zu Black Butler stammt im übrigen ebenfalls von Völger. Er ist der Vater von Till Völger, welcher ebenfalls in der Synchronbranche tätig ist. Tobias Kluckert/ Zack Johnson thumb|left|119px Tobias Kluckert ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher. Darüber hinaus ist er als Interpret von Hörbüchern sowie als Off-Sprecher tätig. Er wurde am 19. September 1972 in Berlin geboren. Der Sohn des Schauspielers Jürgen Kluckert und der Lehrerin Sabine Kluckert wuchs zunächst in Berlin auf, lebte jedoch von 1982–1989 in Rostock. Dort spielte er sechs Jahre lang als Kinder- und Jugenddarsteller am Theater. Nach seinem Abitur im Jahr 1991 studierte Kluckert vier Semester Politikwissenschaft an der Freien Universität Berlin, bevor er 1993 eine Ausbildung als Kaufmann begann und diese 1995 abschloss. Von 1994 bis 2001 war Kluckert zudem im Berliner Stadtbezirk Prenzlauer Berg in der Kneipe Blaumilchkanal als Barkeeper beschäftigt und jobbte bei Film und Fernsehen als Beleuchter und Tonassistent. Mala Ghedia/ Priya Koothrappali thumb Mala Ghedia'''wurde in Leeton, New South Wales, Australien geboren. Ihr Vater war Arzt und ihre Mutter arbeitete als seine Rezeptionistin und später als Kind-Betreuerin. Sie war das vierte von sechs Kindern. Als sie 16 Jahre alt war nahm sie mit über 2000 anderen Hoffnungsträger in einem Einkaufszentrum für die populäre australischen Soap-Serie "Home and Away" an einem offenen Casting teil. Sie gewann und erhielt die Rolle der Monique. Sie studierte an der Universität in Sydney und machte ihren Abschluss in Kommunikation. Später zog sie nach London, wo sie ihre Ausbildung an der "Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Arts" machte. Sie arbeitete intensiv in Großbritannien und arbeitete unter anderem mit der "Royal Shakespeare Company" an Salman Rushdies Serie "Midnight's Children". Derzeit lebt sie in Berlin. Sven Plate/ Wil Wheaton thumb '''Sven Plate wurde am 1. August 1966 in Berlin geboren und ist Hörspiel- und Synchronsprecher. Mit seiner weichen und einer hohen Stimme synchronisierte er bisher vor allem Jugendliche und junge Männer, insbesondere Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton) in Star Trek: The Next Generation, unter anderem aber auch „Ken“ in Captain Future, Kirk Cameron in Unser lautes Heim, Allelon Ruggiero in Der Club der toten Dichter, Justin Henry in Kramer gegen Kramer, Charlie Schlatter in Diagnose: Mord, Alan Cumming in Ernie und der Weihnachtsgeist und seit einiger Zeit den Zeichentrickhasen Bugs Bunny. Des Weiteren synchronisiert er in der Zeichentrickserie Dora the Explorer „Map, die Karte“. Kategorie:Synchronsprecher